


Test to Destruction

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles about Peter's progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test to Destruction

i.

“C’mon, Wormtail, you’ll be safe enough.”

Two arms draped over his shoulders. 

“We’ve got it all worked out. You go out there before Pomfrey brings him out, change, and find a good hole in the wall. Then after Moony’s changed, come out and see what he does. If he does chase you, you can scurry back to safety easy enough. That’s why it has to be you, see, we’re too big. But we’re almost sure he’ll treat us like animals.”

“And if he does, then you can let him out. We’ll wait for you by the Willow.”

They were grinning.

 

ii.

“C’mon, Wormtail, get the willow!”

He darted in and struck the knot. A large dog bounded down the tunnel, barking excitedly. Soon the willow started thrashing again; the rat listened for the howl that would mean his friends’ return. The stag heard it first and nosed him; the rat obediently hit the knot and let the canines out. Then, sighing, he curled up inside the tunnel.

He couldn’t run with the larger animals. But, they assured him, it was _useful_ to have one of them small and sneaky. He couldn’t run with them, but they liked him all the same.

 

iii.

“C’mon, Wormtail, play lookout for me!” James looked around. “See, I’m shooting for Head Boy next year, so I shouldn’t let myself get caught. But if you play lookout, there’s no reason I would be. Be a sport, mate!” 

“Have Sirius do it. He’s up for anything.”

“No, but I need you. You can watch the map for me and scurry out and give a warning if anyone is coming. He’s too conspicuous.”

_That’s the only time you want me. When you need someone inconspicuous._

He didn’t say it.

“C’mon, be a sport. We’ll go Snape-hunting!” James grinned.

“All right.” 

 

iv.

_Did James ever really care for me? Really?_

_When he sneered that I was thick—when he practiced hexes on me—when he sent me to test whether Animagi really were immune to werewolves—when he used me to open the willow, then left me behind while they ran with Moony—when he used me as his lookout—was that friendship?_

_Besides, if I cooperate, probably I can hide some information from them. I'm a good Occlumens. And it's not like James personally is of interest to them. They'll just want general information on the Order._

 

"All right then."

 

v.

_If I don’t tell Him and He spots it in my mind—or His other spies tell him—He'll kill me._

_After pulling the secret from me anyhow._

_I hid that James and Padfoot are Animagi, but I can't hide anything He's really looking for. There's no point in trying. I would just die too._

_Why wouldn't Prongs fucking_ listen _when I_ told _them not to use me?_

 _I was being a_ coward, _Padfoot? No one would ever suspect a weakling like me?_

 _I was strong enough to keep your secret—_ you _try facing the Dark Lord some time!_

 

"Master?"

*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Occlumency


End file.
